


Truth or Dare

by ThatWeirdSkittle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWeirdSkittle/pseuds/ThatWeirdSkittle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A oneshot based on this Avengers confession: "As a dare by Tony, I'd take Coulson's tie and shove it in his mouth and sit on his lap. I'd whisper in his ear that I'm not wearing any panties and as soon as I'd feel his erection, I'd tell him that if he wants me to help with that, he'd have to meet me in the supply closet."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

“Dare.” The word was out of her mouth before Tony asked the question. The look on his face had been enough to clue her in. She knew he would try to humiliate her after she made him dance for Steve, and he knew that she could never, ever turn down a dare. It was a two person game of truth or dare, and the same of cat and mouse. The smirk he gave her told her that he was playing cat this time. He thought he would win.  
He leaned towards her and whispered what she was to do, detailing the way she should respond to certain reactions. When he was done talking, he looked pleased with himself. She grinned in response and stood, determined to win this little game that they’d started.  
“Fine, I’ll go do it right now.” She told him matter-of-factly, walking down the corridor away from him immediately. She could hear him activating Jarvis from his phone to be sure that she went through with it, but she payed that no mind. The only thing she could think of was how satisfying it would be to see the look on his smug little face when she completed this dare. Having that in mind, she took a detour to her room where she quickly changed into a white button-up shirt and a black skirt. It was fitting for the dare, and was more likely to get the desired result. Completely ready, she sauntered into Phil Coulson’s office, where he was working on paperwork. Coulson sighed, tapping away at his keyboard. Today he was put in charge of typing up damage reports that resulted from the Avenger’s latest escapade, and it was taking him forever. He heard his door click and glanced over his shoulder, smiling as he recognized the woman behind him.  
“Oh, hello!” he greeted happily, glad for the break. He turned his chair towards her and she smirked. Too easy.  
She approached him and grabbed his tie at the knot and used the other hand to open his mouth by the chin, he looked confused, but went along with it anyway. She slid her hand down his tie and lifted it, stuffing the loose bit in his opened mouth. His eyes widened in confusion and she chuckled, straddling his waist. He squirmed a bit, but didn’t struggle as she leaned against him, her breasts pressing against his chest.   
“Guess what, Agent Coulson?” She said quietly, her voice seductive. She waited until she could feel the question in his body language, and then she leaned even closer, breathing her statement into his ear. He shivered at the erotic feeling of her body pressed against his as her warm breath filled the sensitive cavity of his ear, but tensed up as soon as her statement reached him.  
“I’m not wearing anything at all underneath this skirt.” He leaned his head back and moaned miserably, the sound muffled by the tie still in his mouth. She chuckled darkly and felt a bulge begin to form in his pants. She caressed the side of his face and leaned forward again, licking a trail from his collar bone to his neck that felt like it was on fire when she was done.  
“If you need help with that rogue soldier, Agent, we can discuss this further in the supply room across the hall.” She whispered. She pulled away from him, grinding against his erection teasingly as she walked away from him. She left the room without a glance back, and Coulson was out of his chair before his office door clicked shut.


End file.
